With the rapid rise and development of service industries, a service certification system based on a quality management system (ISO 9001) that has been proved successful in manufacturing industries, is introduced to the service industries in order to establish good reputations and improve customer satisfaction. The service certification system has been primarily proposed and studied in Europe. The service certification system generally relates to service businesses. However, the service certification system is studied based on service products, and it is an exploration and a practice of the service certification, not forming a technical system and a technical method of service certification.